The Untold Tale
by GBelikov
Summary: When the Cullens adopted Wyatt, they had no idea what it would do to their family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story very gruesome. I do NOT want to hear it. If this is too much for you. Please exit NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you didn't read my first authors not, do so.**

**Disclaimer:  
Evil Dr. Gifta Belikov: I own the WHOLE WORLD.**

**Mr. Snowy: Nope. I'm all u gots, fool!**

**Evil Dr. Gifta Belikov: *sticks tongue out!!!!!!!!!!***

"_Almost there, you know he's in there. You love him. Go to him."_

I walked on in the direction of the house where the voices were pointing. It was a pretty house. And very big. I want him. To be there with me, forever, this time.

I still remember everything about him. His blond hair, his beautiful blue eyes, the way he smiled when I said something that made absolutely no sense. I am crazy now, but I hope he still loves me. I still have the ring he have me and my locket that matches his. I wonder if he wears it. Remembers the promises we made before I left.

I remember the baby we made. We named her Jasmine. She would be two now. Almost three. I hope she hasn't replaced me.

All these thoughts run through my mind while I walk towards the house. It feels like years later, but I finally get to the front door. A girl answers the door. She says, "Hi, I'm Alice, and you're Natalie, right?"

"Ah, you see the future, right? I do to, but differently. You're a vampire, too. Very dangerous, but not as dangerous as me. Be prepared."

She looked at me weirdly, but what do I care. They always do. "You're right, I'm Nat. Don't call me Natalie. I'm looking for Wyatt," I continued. But it was pointless. At that moment he walked down the stairs. We just stared at each other for a little while. It was like a weird reunion. Like one of those family ones that no one really wants to go to, but we feel obligation to.

"_There he is. See, we didn't lie to you! We would never lie to you. We just want you to see. We love you! You killed us, but we love you."_

He just stares at me. Then another girl comes out. She's probably our age and six months pregnant. She wraps her arms around him.

"Who is this honey," She asks him.

_Honey_? This had better be a cruel joke! He's mine. He promised. He forgot. He forgot me. He doesn't love me. Not anymore. And I ran. Running was all I could do in this moment. It was too much. All the searching. Searching to find him! And to find him with this stupid slut! It cant be happening to me. It just isn't fair.

**A/N: My tense changes a lot, but I wanted to post it, and my beta isn't online. I'll change it soon. Review! Review lots. And read my other story. The notorious Mr. Snowy will appear in this story even if for only a little, cuz he's my only true love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I suppose this isn't my best story, but it's been what I've been trying to write for a while. I was going to write it solo, but adding the Twilight characters made it better, I think.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mr. Snowy: Must we go through this again. She's just an evil Doctor. She knows nothing. She OWNS nothing.**

_Why are you running? You need to go back and get your man. Kill the girl. Kill her. She deserved it! You'll be happy with him, then. You'll be a real family, that's what you really want. I know that's that you really want. _

Why was I running? I can deal with her. I can take her. As I turn around to go back, I feel a small hand on my back.

"Why did you run," asked Alice. Yeah it turned out to be Alice.

"Her. That girl. If I stayed, I would have killed her. It would make him sad. I want him to be happy. I love him."

"He doesn't love her. He loves you. Go back! Don't be stupid"

"But—why—"

"The baby isn't his. I think she was just trying to upset you. Do you know why that is?"

"Ugh. Yeah I know her. It's a long story, and I'm not willing to tell it now."

"Okay, but come back, we've been waiting for you. Don't allow Becca to ruin that for you."

We walked back quietly. I sat on the couch in the mansion, when we got there. All her family was there. Hers and mine. She introduced them one by one. There was Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Edward in her family. In mine, there was Wyatt and Jazzy, our preferred nickname for Jasmine.

Finally Emmett broke the silence. "So you know about vampires, huh? How do you?"

"I'm something far more powerful. Something very scary that you don't want to mess with. I can read your minds. See the future, set in stone. I can feel and control emotions and sexuality. Most scarily, I can seduce anyone or anything living."

"Scary. I'm quivering. Hey can you do magic?"  
"Mhmm. Want to see?"

"Yes!"

"Okay so what you have to do is stand up and twirl around."

Emmett gets up and starts twirling like a ballerina. That gave me an idea. I snapped my fingers and there Emmett was, standing in front of his family, dressed like a ballerina. He was wearing a gorgeous green leotard with a lighter green skirt. Very frilly.

"What the hell did you do to my husband?" Rosalie yelled.

"I merely showed him that I could do magic," I said slyly.

"Change him back!"

"Fine." I was upset. I and the rest of the family thought it was hilarious!

"You also said you could seduce. How good are you?"

"I am amazing."

"I want to see."

"If you are sure." '_Edward. You could never seduce Edward,' thought Rosalie._

If she was so sure. I told Edward to stand up. He did so. I just did what I normally do. I felt the magic come up from the ground and the people around me. It all came to me as I called it. I called to him. Like a master to a slave. And like a slave, he came. He did all I told him to. Then I told him to kiss me. He did so. Tried to do more but I stopped him. I released the magic at that moment, and he sat back down. Bella noticed that he wanted me and ran away, crying. What a baby.

Edward ran after her. In a few minutes, they came back together. I could still tell that she had been crying. It wasn't hard to tell. Most humans cry from anything. It's too sad. They sat on a couch together and Edward began talking.

"Getting down to business," Edward started. I always figured he'd be the practical one that made me talk about stuff that wasn't any of his business. "Where do you know Wyatt from?"

"We went to a summer camp together one year."

"And?"

"And nothing! We were a lot alike. The end."

"Why were you separated?"

"I'm not going to tell you, and he doesn't know. So you are out of luck!" The family gasps then. I don't think they were used to my back talking.

"Okay, then."

"Anything else?"

"Yes there is. Actually I want to know why it took you so long to get here."

That I would tell, but it's a long story. It's a good thing they have forever.

"It all started in the summer after tenth grade. That was when I died—"

**A/N: That was my first cliff hanger! I hope it was good. Anyway review. And like I said in the last chapter, my Beta is MIA. AWOL. Whatever else I could say that means stuff like that. When she gets back, I'll fix it. I promise!**


End file.
